1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove especially adapted to the practice of particularly active sports, such as skiing, ice hockey, roller skating, etc., which involve the risk of dropping, or eves losing the glove while practicing the sport, or which require proper adaptation to the hand morphology to enable a good transmission of sensations, and adequate tightening with no risk of losing a sports article such as a ski pole, the shaft of a hockey stick, etc.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
To overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, it is known to provide the glove with its own tightening means such that it cannot be lost, and/or to improve its adaptation to the morphology of the hand.
Thus, strap systems are known which surround the base of the glove in the area of the user's wrist and tighten it thereon.
This presents the major drawback of blocking blood circulation, which, of course, is never recommended.
To overcome this drawback, strap tightening systems have also been proposed, which act between two fixed points, arranged on the back or side of the palm of the glove so as to act partially on the latter in a demarcated zone.
It has been shown that, although this provides a first solution to the aforementioned drawbacks, there results however a completely random, unreliable tightening, because the strap does not completely surround the hand along its entire periphery. In addition, the adaptation to the hand morphology is not optimized.